The Influx
The Influx is you. Yes, you. It is what the denizens of the Lands of Loorou have begun (will begin?) to call the sudden spurt of mysterious adventurers from faraway lands arriving in the Lands within a suspiciously compact time period. The events of the Influx are chronicled below. Week 1 The Tower of Sochet For DMs: A full description of the events of this adventure can be found here. * Unnamed party traveled to Stormsedge Cliff, stayed at the Stone Dragon Inn, interacted with Hafthor and the Stormwardens. The Stormwardens are constructing a Chapterhouse at Stormsedge. This will not be completed for 4 weeks of ingame time * They were recruited by the Stormwardens to explore the Tower of Sochet * At the Tower, they freed Sochet from his imprisonment and entered his service. This created the Sochet's Own faction Of Dreams and Memories For DMs: A full description of the events of this adventure can be found here. * Unnamed party traveled to Xarth at Lady Alice the Adamite's request. They agreed to help her in finding the truth about the mass amnesia of her grandfather Lord Rupert The Adamite that was somehow broken on touching a magical tome. * The party met Lady Lasita of Vaino, Lady Brianna Stormsdaughter, Capt. Cromwell and Mr. Rodrick Refrum at The Sleeping Gnomes tavern who were all old friends of Lord Rupert. The old adventurers set our newfangled party on three tasks against an agreement to help them. * The party retrieved the Blue Key Gem of from the Mage of the Lone Clocktower and her Dreamer cultist cronies. * They dug out the Green Key Gem from the decaying corpse down the city sewers after fighting off a swarm of Cranium Rats * The defeated the Dreamer cultists at The Cove of Memories and escaped an Aboleth with the Key Centerpiece * Along with the Yellow Key Gem given to them by the remaining members of the Xarth Quintet, the party now had all the pieces required to assemble the The Key to The House of Many Doors, the temple and stronghold of The Dreamers. Ruby in the Rough For DMs: A full description of the events of this adventure can be found here. * Party travelled to Cordonis to meet Keven Lafayette at the Sticky Dagger. They were tasked with locating and retrieving the famed Dusktear, an ancient item of power that was lost ages ago. * Keven claims he is working on Ducal authority and the heirloom is rightfully property of the Duke of Cordonis. The party agrees and travels to Mynoar to gain more information about the Dusktear. * At Mynoar, the party finds meets with the priest of the Temple of the Trinity, Rory Callilou, and learns that the Dusktear was last seen in the possession of a tribe of lizard folk that inhabited the area in the Western Cordonade. * The Party also meets Daphne 'Daffodil' Ashardelle, a bard and researcher, and Less the Ranger, Daffodil's travels companion. They learn more about the Dusktear from these two and they tag along, with Less scouting ahead. * The party, after being ambushed and discovering Less has been captured, make their way to the Kobold warrens and infiltrate it. * Their stealth mission is interrupted by a fight and then being chased through the passageways by Kobolds till they end up in a large room. Less is found tied to a stake in the ground. * The Basilisk, the Dusktear embedded in its head, enters the room as the party proceeds to fight it off and manage to kill it. The kobolds disperse and the party returns to Cordonis. * At Cordonis, they hand off the Dusktear to Keven reluctantly and part with their payment. Venture Enterprise For DMs: A full description of the events of this adventure can be found here. * Keven sends the newly acquired Dusktear in a sealed box to an individual in Orvain through the adventurers. The delivery party buys 4 identical lockboxes to confuse and confound any assailants. * The party from the previous mission accepts a task to intercept and recover the package by the Ramblers. * After two nights of tailing them, the previous party sets up an ambush in a copse. * A desperate struggle breaks out and eventually two of the four boxes are taken by the attackers. * The package does not reach Orvain. Hammerfall For DMs: A full description of the events of this adventure can be found here. * A patron is poisoned at Sige's Excellent Alehouse and the suspicion falls on Sige. * The party who were at the scene celebrating the success of their latest venture is contracted by Sige into clearing his name. * Through a series of clues they arrive at a warehouse in the market district guarded by one person who's peacefully dispatched. * Inside they discover that it isn't just a warehouse but an abandoned research lab bearing the Starfall crest and motto. * After defeating the security system put in place to defend the Inner lab. The party finally meet Subject 17, A mutant created by Starfall. * A fight breaks out and after a desperate struggle, the party emerge victorious and collect the sample of the run-off created by the lab that had seeped into the city's water supply. Proof that would clear Sige's name. * Unfortunately party is then intercepted at the entrance by Amadeus Vesper VII who offers them an ultimatum; either hand over the proof, a sample of their blood, sign what is essentially an NDA and take 100 gp each or Die. * The party chose the former. Category:Metagame Category:Mechanics